BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon is the virus counterpart of WarGreymon. Like WarGreymon, he is also equipped with the Dramon Destroyers, the gauntlets of which enable BlackWarGreymon to cut through almost anything, and incredible physical strength. He is also equipped with the Brave Shield, but unlike WarGreymon's, there's no Crest of Courage on his. BlackWarGreymon is infamously feared as the "Black Dragon Warrior". It is unknown why he became a virus type. His heart is black but he hates those that are cruel to others, and does not consider vulgar virus types his allies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers BlackWarGreymon is the boss of Ken's side of the ElectroBase, with Kuwagamon and Flymon as his minions, and on Ryo's side of ElectroBase 2, with Vilemon and Dokugumon in his party. BlackWarGreymon is part of the Digitama 25 line, who digivolves from MetalGreymon (Virus).Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Colossal Dungeon. He is also a regular enemy in there. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer BlackWarGreymon is a possible boss in the game, if you take too long to go through Black Egg's Crevasse. If you make it in ten minutes, the Digi-Egg will instead hatch into DarkTyrannomon; ten to twenty minutes will get you SkullGreymon, while twenty to thirty will get you a BlackWarGreymon. Above thirty, and, well, you'll have to deal with an extra-powerful BlackWarGreymon. The BlackWarGreymon card, titled "Gaia Force", will teach a Digimon the Gaia Force technique. Gaia Force is a Virus-type skill which attacks all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project BlackWarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon. A BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Lava Pool field and will turn into a Guilmon upon defeat. Post-game, the Agumon in the Plains field will have a BlackWarGreymon in its party when fought. Digimon World 3 BlackWarGreymon is available to you as digivolution form if you complete the task of getting SkullGreymon to LV.99. He can also DNA Digivolve with GranKuwagamon to become Diaboromon. He is also the most powerful Brown Mega Card with 60/55. One and only can be found ingame. He runs the Control Room located in Amaterasu City's Underground Sewers. He will fight with you and if you win he will give you the Platinum ID, which allows for special training (Super) in every gym in both Asuka and Amaterasu Servers. Digimon Digital Card Battle You can battle BlackWarGreymon at Beginner City but only after you have beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300 or more wins. BlackWarGreymon is the last 'boss' in the game, after you have beaten him, your complete stats will appear. There is no BlackWarGreymon card in the game. Also after BlackWarGreymon is beaten and your complete stats appear, by talking to him in the Battle Cafe and if you have Veemon as a partner, he will give you the Digi-Egg of Miracles which allows Veemon to armor digivolve into Magnamon. If you don't have Veemon as a partner, Davis will now lend you another deck containing Magnamon so you can complete your card collection. Digimon Rumble Arena BlackWarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackWarGreymon is a hidden character whom will appear at random as his rookie form BlackAgumon. BlackGreymon serves as the intermediate evolution form in the game. Digimon Battle Spirit BlackWarGreymon digivolves from BlackAgumon. Digimon World DS BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Lv42 with 8000+ dark experience. Also, if you breed it with BlackMegaGargomon, you will get an egg containing ChaosGallantmon. He is also found in Core Field. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk BlackWarGreymon digivolves from Vermilimon. He can also be found in Login Mountain sector of Transfield. Digimon World Championship BlackWarGreymon will digivolve from MetalGreymon (Virus) with 14 Battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP, and an Egg revert, or digivolve from Cyberdramon with 18 Battles, 50 Virus AP and 50 Dragon AP. Attacks *'Terra Destroyer' (Gaia Force): Collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. *'Dragon Crusher' (Dramon Killer): Uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against "-dramon" group Digimon. * Black Tornado: He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. *'Ultra Tornado' (Black Storm Tornado): He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. *'War Blaster': Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. Variations / Subspecies * WarGreymon / ChaosBlackWarGreymon * BlackWarGreymon X * Gaiomon / VictoryGreymon BlackWarGreymon X BlackWarGreymon X is a BlackWarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digimon World 4 BlackWarGreymon X is an unlockable Digivolution. His signature weapon is the Demon Arm. Attacks * * Hades Force Variations / Subspecies * BlackWarGreymon * WarGreymon X * Gaiomon / VictoryGreymon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Featured Articles